As network technologies are developed, target objects such as a virtual character in a game, a personnel model in a personnel management system, and a traffic and road condition model in the traffic field need to be displayed in many scenarios.
When there are many target objects in the background, and a user wants to view a target object provided by an application program, the user needs to open a corresponding interface of the application program according to an opening manner of the application program, and enter a parameter related to the target object on the corresponding interface. The application program obtains the corresponding target object by matching according to the parameter and displays the corresponding target object. Therefore, when the user views the target object in the application program, the user needs to perform complex operations, resulting in low display efficiency.